


Sherlock Holmes Plays Among Us!

by KwisatchHaderach



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Detectives, Impostor Lime (Among Us), Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwisatchHaderach/pseuds/KwisatchHaderach
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and his stalwart companion Dr. Watson pose as normal Crewmates aboard the Skeld to track down the insidious Impostor. Can they find the killer before time runs out?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sherlock Holmes Plays Among Us!

“It was Lime.”

Holmes typed this into the comm pad with confidence, and no small degree of satisfaction, although this was lost on the other members of the meeting.

“Astonishing, Holmes. However did you figure it out?” asked Watson, who was clad in pink.

“Elementary deduction. From the moment the chase began, it was clear to me that our culprit had taken the right exit from the Cafeteria, instead of the bottom one as most everyone else did, for I am quite confident that every crewmate who entered Administration performed a successful card swipe. I observed the progress of the task bar out of the corner of my eye as I approached the table, and concealed a stopwatch in my other hand. Every crewmate who entered admin in the first twenty seconds of the voyage cleared the card swipe in two attempts, with the exception of Blue, who took three. This left four crewmates unaccounted for; Lime, Cyan, Purple, and Green, all of whom had taken the right exit from the Cafeteria. I might call it ‘A Study in Secondary Colors,’ to use the sensationalist language you favor in your accounts, Watson. At once, I hastened to Shields, where I found the body of our unfortunate friend Green. Shocking as it might seem, I did not report the body at once, in direct defiance of the protocol of this ship and the instructions from our client. Instead, I doubled back to Storage and occupied myself with refilling the gas. You see, my favored methods of identification involving footprints, tobacco ashes, and trace chemicals were useless in this sterile environment, where everyone aboard is sealed in identically sized space suits, and the culprit was likely on the other side of the ship by now, with the aid of the vents. I therefore resolved to keep my knowledge to myself, and see if any accusations in the ensuing inquiry might shed light on the matter when the body was discovered.”

However, my hopes for such were dashed when Orange, the insufferable fool, called an emergency meeting to accuse Blue of faking her card swipe. He might have condemned half the ship to the abyss in his inquisitorial fervor, so I suppose we should count ourselves grimly lucky that after Blue was ejected by nearly unanimous vote, Orange found himself the next victim of our murderous impostor. 

It was I who found Orange’s body, if you recall, tucked away behind the Upper Engine, and this time I reported it. It was clear to me that our quarry had a taste for the remotest corners of the ship, so I set myself to patrolling them, which I had likewise instructed my associate in pink, Watson, to do as well. After the meeting, which had gone so poorly for our friend Blue, I observed Cyan and Lime proceed to the bottom exit of the Cafeteria, and tailed them at a distance to Storage. Purple had followed two others to the left, to the Medical Bay, since they had agreed to monitor Red’s body scan during our ill-fated meeting, so I reasoned that even if Purple was the impostor, they could not kill until the scan was complete, and it would be more profitable to pursue my other friends in the meantime. It was at Storage that my targets split up; Cyan exited via the left hallway, presumably to Electrical, and Lime to the right, to Shields. However, what nobody else knew at the time was that the doors to Electrical shut shortly afterwards, which I discovered upon following Cyan. Cyan was therefore trapped within Electrical, which he only would have done as an impostor either to kill another occupant of the room, or divert suspicion away from himself by sparing someone. In either case, he would not shut himself into the room alone, and I was reasonably confident that there was no one else with him, for I had taken the liberty of checking the Admin table before going to Storage. I did this so as to let Lime and Cyan get some distance ahead of me, as well as to take note of all current Crewmate locations. I saw that Electrical was empty at the time, and since the crew had only just reached their destinations at that point, most of them were likely to be engrossed in tasks for the next few seconds. With Cyan trapped in Electrical, my suspicions fell on Lime, and I at once hastened to Security, to see if I could catch a glimpse of his movements on the cameras. This proved fruitless, but of more interest to me was the fact that I found Security empty. I dashed across the hall to the Reactor, where I checked the corners of the room for corpses, before proceeding to the Upper Engine, where I found Orange dead.

You see, there was only one crewmate who could have reached the Upper Engine from beneath it in that time. Anyone coming from the right would have encountered the occupants of MedBay exiting after Red’s medical scan on their way. The murderer could therefore only have come from the bottom entrance to the Upper Engine, and they must have done so while I was searching either Security or the Reactor room for clues. This was the same person who locked Cyan in Electrical, doubtless hoping to pin the crime on their mysterious absence. They made it to the crime scene by doubling back from Shields through Storage, past Electrical, and up to the Upper Engine, knowing that anyone who admitted to being alone in Electrical at the time would take the blame, since the Upper Engine would be easily accessible for an Impostor using the vent connection from Electrical to Security. Alas, had Lime only turned left into Security instead of going straight to the Upper Engine, he could have eliminated me, and erased all possibility of his capture! As it is, I am quite pleased to put an end to this treacherous affair at last.”

Holmes pressed Enter on his comm pad, and leaned back in his seat, only to discover he was no longer in his seat in the Cafeteria, but was rather laid out in the airlock. A timer was counting down on the display above him.

Shocked, Holmes flipped his comm pad back open, and scrolled back through the most recent entries to review the meeting. Apparently, while he had been typing out his findings, Lime had accused him of “mad sus,” and his eloquence had quickly pulled the rest of the crew to his side. The votes had been found nearly unanimous in favor of Holmes’ ejection, save Watson, who had skipped out of deference to Holmes’ character.

When Lime, now in control of the ship, happened upon Holmes’ frozen corpse floating in space some time later, he was surprised at the results of the autopsy. Apparently it wasn’t the incredible cold of space that had killed him, or even the lack of oxygen, but a stroke induced by sheer rage that had made all the made the blood vessels in his brain burst before the airlock had even opened.


End file.
